The Phoneix Chronicles
by sillygirl101202
Summary: 4 mysetrious new girls have arrived at a small town called ipsiwch hoping for their family's sake to keep safe from the forces of darkness. The sons of ipsiwch have gotten back to normal routines after banishing the long forgotten 5th blood line.
1. Chapter 1

PROFILES

Name: Santana Maria Lopez

Age: 17

D.O.B: 20th July 1989

Personality: Short tempered, honest, kind, stubborn, and very bitchy sometimes

Hobbies: Surfing, Dancing, Partying, Shopping and rapping

Height: 5'9ft

Look Like: light brown skin, medium size black hair with red streaks, large brown eyes

Powers: Control the element of fire, human shapeshift and freeze time

Family: Francesca (older sister), Margie (mum)

Heritage: Half Spanish and Half Native American

* * *

Name: Kari Ana Lee

Age: 17

D.O.B: 2nd September 1989

Personality: Down to-earth, Bubbly, Full of energy and a terrible flirt.

Hobbies: Playing the drums, acting, dancing, shopping and gossiping.

Height: 5'7ft

Look-a-like: a boyish figure, creamy white skin, small black eyes, pixie brown hair with white streaks, freckles and a hidden tattoo in the back of her neck.

Powers: Fly, Invisiblity, and walk through walls

Family: Yulin (mother), Lee (father) and younger brother junior

Heritage: Half Japanese and Half Russian

* * *

Name: Helena Artmeis Rosewald

Age: 16

D.O.B: 30th October 1990

Personality: Very stubborn, sensitive, caring, quiet and hates being the centre of attention.

Hobbies: Sketching, Painting, Swimming, Reading, and Fencing

Height: 5'7ft

Look-like: Long Raven hair, light blue eyes, red lips, skin white has snow, long legs, medium size chest, and small waist

Powers: Has the power to create fog and control the weather (think like the greek god zesus and storm from x-men), healing and see the future.

Family: Hera (mum), and grandmother georgina

Heritage: Half English and Half Greek

* * *

Name: Annalise Knight

Age: 17

D.O.B: 5th October 1989

Personality: Happy-go-lucky, computer genius, and down to earth

Hobbies: Studying, Horse-riding, archery and shopping

Height: 5'8ft

Look-a-like: Short red hair, green-hazel eyes, pale skin, orange freckles, large chest, who has a body like a victoria's model.

Powers: Talk to the dead, teleknis and has the power of human shapshift.

Family: two younger brothers called simon and connor (age 8/6), daphane (mum)

Heritage: Half scottish and half walesh


	2. Old Friends Reunited

A yellow taxi pulled up outside of spenser academey's dormintory. The back door open. A young girl with long raven hair and bright blue eyes called helena climbed out of the taxi and looked up at her new life 'So this is spenser academey huh?' ask the girl in her british accent, 'it sure is miss' spoke the taxi driver walking towards the boot and unlocked it 'one of the best schools in the states' he spoke passing helena her things, helena digged her hands into her pocket and took out her wallet 'now how much do i owe you?' she asked taking out some money out of her wallet. 'don't miss.. its on me!'said the driver. 'Now don't get lost now ya hear!' said the driver opening the front door and sat on the drivers seat. Helena gave him her best smile and waved him good-bye has he drove off.

After waving good-bye to the taxi driver, helena begin to pick up her things and was bout to head inside until...'Hey there stranger' reply a familiar voice behind her.

Helena's POV

I quickly turned around and came face to face with a tall girl who stood 5'9ft, with large brown eyes, long black hair with red streaks, Wearing nothing more then tight leather jeans, ripped white singlet, black boots and a black jacket. 'Santana...' i spoke 'is that you?'

'Well duh of course its me Hellie' she reply walking towards me 'who else would it be?'

'You've changed!' i said has she came over and gave me a hug.

'You are still the same old helena from norwich' grinned santana, I gave santana a friendly punch and gave her a small smile.

'So these are your things?' ask santana looking over at my stuff laying on the ground, i looked at her and nod.

'Well do you wanna head inside then?' ask santana, 'looks like its bout to rain and you don't want to get your things all wet!'

I looked up in the sky and see what she mean by, 'okay...' i reply has i stopped looking up in the sky 'lets start heading inside then before it spits with rain'

Santana smiled at me and nod. Me and santana each grabbed a box of things and a few duffel bags before heading inside.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

'So how you been?' i ask helena has we carried on walking upstairs towards the fifth floor, 'i mean after your brother's death?'

'Alright' answered helena 'had better days...why'd you ask?'

I was bout to say something until some idiot knocked us over, dropping helena's things on the ground. 'fuck man watch where you going?' i growled has helena helped me off the ground, and we came face-to-face with a fimilar face.

'Hey too you to lopez' smirked a tall guy with long black hair and black eyes holding a video camera and holding onto his skateboard. Me and helena looked up and notice kari's annoying little brother was video camera us again, i was bout to say something nastly until helena looked at me with a raise eye-brow, 'don't' she mouthed 'not infront of everyone', i looked at helena then around the room.

'Fine...' i complained 'you win' i said under my breath

'kari and annalise is here now' reply junior 'they are waiting for you two to arrive in room 357 on the fifth floor'

'thanks' chattered me and helena has we begin to walk away, 'hey man where's my thank-you!' yelled junior after us, without any warning i flipped junior the bird which made him a bit annoyed

'that still isn't a thank-you' shouted junior but me and helena carry on walking.

* * *

'You know one of these days i would like to murder that little twit, kari calls her little brother' i snorted has we started walking down the corridor and towards our dorm room. A bunch of girls was staring at us has we walked pass them, so my eyes quickly turned red and glared at them 'what are you looking at huh?', one of the girls fainted, while i turned my head around and smirked. I look over at helena and she raise an eye-brow at me.

'what?' i ask trying to act all innocent 'i didn't do anything'

'sure' she reply shaking her head.

**20 Minutes Later**

Helena's POV

Me and santana have finally arrived in our dorm room, i quickly knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. 'you know, you do have a key aswell' smirked santana while we waited for someone to open the door for us. I was bout to say something until someone open the door.

'About time you two showed up!' smirked kari kneeling on the door wearing nothing but black mini-shorts, white singlet and fish-nets, and black flats

'whatever' said santana has both of us headed inside. 'where's kari at?' i ask has we entered our room.

'Shes in the library studying' said kari rolling her eyes 'in otherwords hacking into the school system to make sure we are in the same classes'

'I guess she haven't changed huh?' i reply has me and santana placed my things in the next room. Has i looked around my new bedroom, it was fully furnished with large queen size bed, black and red duvets, large red cushions near the window ceilings, large closets, and desk-table fully stocked etc. Santana looked at me and shocked her head. After finishing off our room, annalise have finally returned and we were eating kari's home-made sushi discussing our plans for tonight in kari's bedroom.

'Why don't we go to a bar called nickys tonight?' suggested santana 'a bunch of hot guys in front of me was talking bout this bar before, at the school adminstration go and check it out?'

'Why not' smirked kari 'better off staying in the dorm rooms tonight'

me and annalise nod our heads in agreement, 'we're in!' chattered me and annalise

'great' smiled santana 'We leave at 7pm sharp'

'


	3. Nickys, Boys, and Catfights

Tyler's POV

It was another friday night, me and the boys was driving towards our favourite hang-out nickys. Both caleb and pouge have been moody lately since kate and sarah left after the whole incident with chase collins, and couldn't handle the truth of our familys secert. Me and the boys was busy chatting away until we came across a red-light. We were bout to drive off until a few motorcycles zoomed passed us quite fast. One had a red harley motorcycles with flames on the side, a white hayabusa motorcycle, and a green Kawasaki ZX 2012. 'Damn now that is what i call a per of hot mamma's' said reid cockingly, caleb and pouge galred at reid and raise an eye-brow at him. We were bout to go until a orange light went on. While waiting for the green light appear, a red merecedes appeared before us, and the windows was fully blacked. Reid took his seat belt off and lean over towards the driver's seat to take a better look, but the green light appeared and the red merecedes went off towards another direction.

**10-15 Minutes later**

We have finally arrived at nickys, and noticed the same bikers from before was there. We noticed the harely rider turn out to be a chick after all, She had light brown skin, large brown eyes, long black hair with red streaks, and an amazing figure, she turned out to be wearing a singlet, leather jeans, leather jacket and black boots, she turned and said something to a motorcycle next to her. The hayabusa biker took its helmet on and had a boyish figure, creamy white skin, small black eyes, pixie brown hair with white streaks, freckles and a hidden tattoo in the back of her neck. she was wearing mini black shorts, black flats, white singlets with a logo on it and black fish nets. Finally the last biker took its helmet out and before us appeared another hottie with short red hair, green-hazel eyes, pale skin, orange freckles, large chest, wearing a black kuku dress, black kneel boots, with grey and black scarf.

'Hey where's Hel at?' ask one of the girls has they hopped off their bikes. One of the girls shrugged and was bout to say something until a red merecedes pulled up before them.

'Please let it be a chick' said reid having his fingers cross. The front door open and out came another girl with long raven hair, bright blue eyes, red lips! wearing a swanky red dress, and black heels. 'Hey slowpoke bout time you showed up' smirked brown eyes. The girl with bright blue eyes rolled her eyes and followed her friends inside.

'Please let them go to spenser' said reid again, me and the boys turned our heads and looked at him funny.

'Geez, despreate much!' said pouge, me and caleb started to sincker while reid gave pouge and evil stare.

* * *

Kari's POV

Me and the girls finally found a empty table, and sat down. We were facing a karaoke stage infront of us and jukebox. 'So ladies do you guys want anything to eat?' ask santana has her and annie was standing up from the table and bout to order our food. Helena wasn't really paying attention and was looking elsewere, 'helena?' ask annie 'are you listening?', but she didn't heard annie, so santana flicked helena on the shoulder a bit hard 'owwww...' said helena rubbing her shoulder 'why did you do that for?', 'what do you think!' said santana raising an eye-brow in annyoance 'do you want anything?'

'Salad and water please...' reply helena rubbing her sore shoulder 'with lots of dressing'

'Same has helena you two...' i said smiling 'but make my drink a diet coke'

Santana nod her head and dissappered in the crowds with annalise, towards the bar.

'Are you okay hel?' i ask helena, after we were finally alone 'you've been awfully quiet?'

'I'm okay' smiled helena 'just thought i might have seen ronald'

I gave her a worried look 'but he's dead helena...you were there when he died' i reminded her.

'he didn't die kari' responded helena 'if he had died i might have felted it!, besides you weren't there that night'

I was bout to say something until santana and annalise came back with our orders, santana looked pretty pissed off bout something, so me and helena quickly stopped talking. While the girls was giving us our orders, i quickly grabbed my phone and sent a txt too helena 'We'll tlk bout this soon, okay? don't want the girls 2 wrry'

BEEP-BEEP

_'Awk (Smiley face)'_

**2 Hours Later**

Annalise POV

After eating our dinner finally, kari dissappeared on the dancefloor with santana, while me and helena were left behind to entertain ourselves. Helena was busy sipping on her drink, i quickly grabbed my laptop out, hoping not to get noticed and get told off by the girls of not knowing how to have fun. 'So far, so good' i said under my breath has i switched it on.

'Annieeeee' whined kari and santana's voice has they came strolling over, 'this is not what we mean by having fun' said kari has she switched my laptop off and both of the girls sat across frm us. 'Why don't you and helena go and play pool with those hot guys over there?' said santana pointing over at a couple of boys playing pool across the room, one had a baby-face with blue eyes and brown curly hair standing just 5'9ft, with his blonde friend. 'Do i have too?' i whined, 'Well yea!' said both of the girls, 'that way helena here can finally talk to a boy for once' said kari winking at helena who didn't like the idea. So without having a last say, both of the girls made us to stand up from our seats and head towards the pool tables.


End file.
